Elsword: SWITCH!
by Damn my life
Summary: So I got a crazy thought. "What if..Aisha had Eve's drones?" "What if Elsword had Chung's destroyer?" "What if Ara and Rena switched armor?" Glaive gets bored once again and decides that the Elgang need to switch abilities, weapons, powers, and skills with each other to beat his challenge. Can the Elgang beat Glaive's challenge while adapting to their new powers? No pairings.


**Kiyo: I'm sorry that I'm making yet a new story but I just HAD to put this idea down before I lose it. ;w;**

**Elgang: Kiyo...-_-**

**Kiyo: DX It's an awesome one!**

**Elgang: Ok so what is it? -.-**

**Kiyo: You..all...switch powers~!**

**Elgang: Er what now? o.o**

**Kiyo: I'll explain. I thought to myself, "What if Aisha had Eve's drones instead of her wand? What if Raven was using a great sword and had normal hands like Elsword?" :3**

**Elgang: WHAT?!**

**Kiyo: He he~. Ok ok so here is how it goes.**

**Aisha: Is going to take Eve's place and has her powers, weapons, personalities and such. Plus she's a nasod.**

**Eve: Is going to be Aisha and using magic so she's human.**

**Rena: Is going to be Ara and fights with a spear and also human.**

**Ara: Is going to be Rena that shoots arrows and kicks and she's an elf.**

**Raven: Is going to be Elsword and wields a great sword while having normal hands.**

**Elsword: Is going to be Chung and wearing the freutiner armor.**

**Chung: Is going to be Raven while being half-nasod with his left arm being a nasod's arm too.**

**Elsword: Oh my..so I get to carry Chung's destroyer around?!**

**Kiyo: Yep.**

**Aisha: Funny, I always wanted to use Eve's drones.**

**Eve: YOU TAKE CARE OF MOBY AND REMY!**

**Aisha: I will, I will. ^^;**

**Rena: I actually like this idea! :D *wields a spear* Sweet~! *^***

**Kiyo: And let the magic...BEGIN~!**

**Aisha: Shouldn't you list jobs first?**

**Kiyo: Oh yeah..**

**Aisha: CN**

**Eve: EM**

**Elsword: DC**

**Ara: GA**

**Rena: YR (Yama Raja)**

**Raven: LK**

**Chung: BM**

**Kiyo: Don't worry. They won't have the hairstyles. I don't wanna give you guys a headache xD. They will just have hairstyles like so. For Example, Elsword will have a red and black destoryer and armor with Lord Knight hair!**

**Elsword: Oh I see, so like...Rena has GA hair but a green and yellow-colored YR suit and spear?**

**Kiyo: EXACTLY!**

**Everyone but Kiyo and Elsword: WILL YOU START WRITING THE DAMN STORY ALREADY?! *starts shooting at Kiyo***

**Kiyo: EEP! *hides behind his couch and starts typing on his Ipod* ;w;**

***connection lost***

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Change**

"Elsword you're so loud!" Aisha stood up from yelled as she threw a pillow at his face as he was still snoring in his sleep. Elsword simply turned over to sleep on his other side. 'Damn heavy sleeper...' Aisha thought as she started gritting his teeth. She was about to do a face palm when she gasped from looking at her hand. "What the..?" She looked at her arm to see that she was wearing Eve's similar clothing. She ran to the bathroom to see that she was wearing Eve's Code Nemesis Armor except it was purple. "WHO'S SICK JOKE IS THIS?!" She yelled in rage. She walked back into the room to see Rena rising from the covers.

"Geez Aisha, what's with the screaming...?"

"Can't you see what I'm wearing?" Aisha asked the elf. She rubbed her eyes.

"Oh my...Aisha are you trying on Eve's armor just to see what it looks like~?" Rena teased.

"WHAT?! No! I just woke up and saw myself like this..." Aisha took a good look at Rena. "Wait why do you have human ears? And why are you wearing Ara's armor too?!" She asked as she was freaking out.

"My ears? Don't be silly, they're still the-" Rena interrupted herself as she touched them. "HOLY CRAP WHAT HAPPENED TO MY EARS?! And why am I wearing Ara's armor too?" Rena asked in confusion as she was freaking out along with Aisha. Rena had Ara's armor that was exactly like hers except it was green and yellow. Aisha started poking herself more as she could feel that she was all metal.

"I'm a nasod?" She poked the top of her head. A series of beeps came from Aisha.

_"Systems all perfectly normal!" _A voice came from inside Aisha.

"Ok now that was weird..." Aisha was trying to stay calm as much as possible. Rena got up out of the bed and stood next to Aisha.

"I have to admit. I do look good in Ara's armor~." Rena giggled. Aisha's jaw dropped.

"This is NOT the time to be joking around!" Aisha yelled in fury.

"Ok ok no need to yell. Let's just wake the others~." Rena went over to Chung's bed. "Oh my El..Aisha look at this!"

"What is it?" Aisha asked as she walked over to his bed. Rena pointed to Chung's left arm. "Oh my El..." Both girls jaws dropped as Rena revealed Chung's left arm. It was all nasod just like Raven's.

"Let's see if Raven has any changes too." Aisha nodded at Rena and went over to Raven. Aisha pulled the blanket off of Raven and gasped at what she saw. He was wearing Elsword's armor of when he was a Lord Knight except it was black and silver. Aisha waved to Rena to come over here. Rena gasped as she saw Raven. "H-H-His arm! It's normal!" Rena exclaimed. Aisha shook him violently. "Raven wake up!" She shouted in his ear.

"AGH!" He fell out of his bed and hit his head. "Ow..." He rubbed his head as he stood up. "What are you-" His jaw dropped as he looked at Rena and Aisha. "Aisha why are you wearing Eve's armor and why is Rena wearing Ara's armor?"

"Well you see..We have no idea. We woke up and saw it like this." Aisha.

"Apparently you have both of your arms again."

"Huh?" He looked down at his arm and then his clothes. "Why is my arm normal and why am I wearing Elsword's armor?" He asked. Both of the girls shrugged.

"Chung has a nasod arm though now."

"SERIOUSLY?! LEMME SEE!" He ran over to Chung's bed and looked at his arms. "You're right.." He said silently.

"Oh and I'm a nasod apparently." Aisha announced.

"What? No way." Aisha shook his hand. "It's metal..Ok I believe you. Wake the others." Raven said as he went to Chung. Rena nodded and went to Ara. Aisha went to wake up Eve.

"Why do you have elf ears Ara?!" Rena shouted at her. Ara rose immediately.

"Ow not so loud.." Ara rubbed her ears to find that they were pointy like Rena's. Ara looked at Rena and saw that she was in her armor and had human ears. Ara looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing Rena's Grand Archer outfit.

"What the hell?"

"It looks cute on you Ara~." Rena teased. "Especially when it's black and orange~."

"This isn't time to fool around!" A violent Aisha raged.

"Ah..What's with all the screaming?" Chung asked as he rose up out of his bed. He had a hoodie and pants like Raven had except they were silver and blue. Rena blushed a bit from seeing the sight of him. His jaw dropped as he saw everyone's clothes. "Rena why you wearing Ara's armor? Why is Aisha wearing Eve's armor?" Ara why do you have Rena's elf armor on and why is Raven in Elsword's armor?" Chung took a deep breath as he asked his questions. He looked down at himself and screamed a bit as he looked at his nasod arm. "AND WHY DO I HAVE A NASOD ARM?!" Chung asked while being freaked out.

"Calm down Chung. We're all freaked out by this so just relax~." Rena reassured him and placed a hand on his shoulder while smiling. Chung started taking some deep breaths as his mind was still processing about what happened.

"So this is what being Raven feels like.." Chung said to himself. His nasod arm suddenly lurched and touched one of Rena's breasts.

"EEP!" Rena's face turned bright red.

"Why you pervert!" Aisha tried summoning her staff with magic but was unable to do so.

"I SWEAR IT WASN'T ME! IT ACTED ON IT'S OWN!" Chung begged for Aisha not to pound him into oblivion.

"I believe you Chung. It did that for me too." Raven said to him. "You'll need to control that thing. Don't let yourself get angry or it'll be out of control."

"Got it..." Chung turned to Rena. "You gonna hit me?" He closed his eyes.

"N-no..If it was on purpose yes but it was an accident so you forgiven."

"Sweet!" He did a fist pump in the air.

"What's with all the noises..?" Eve rose out of her bed and looked at everyone. "Why are you all..?"

"We don't know either. We're still trying to figure that out as well." Aisha answered her. Eve got out of bed and walked to the elgang. "E-E-Eve...your outfit!"

"Hmm?" She looked down at herself to find that she was wearing Aisha's Elemental Master clothing except it was white and black. "This is odd. I don't feel like I'm a nasod anymore."

"Well I am now." Aisha touched Eve's hand.

"I see. Where is Elsword?" A loud snore from his bed answered her. "Still sleeping is he? I'll wake him."

"This oughta be fun to watch~." Chung and Raven snickered and followed Eve. Eve rose a hand to the sleeping red-head's face.

"WAKE UP ELSWORD!" She slapped him across the face repeatedly.

"OW OW OW! I'M UP DAMMIT!" Elsword immediately got out of bed and stood before the others. "Why are you all..." He looked down at himself. "Why am I...?" He asked the rest of the group as he started rubbing his face.

"No idea. We just woke up like this." Raven answered him.

"Ok who's sick joke is this?!" Elsword asked while shouting. He was wearing Chung's armor freuitiner except it was red and silver. Everyone still had the same hair as they did before except for the new costume change.

"No idea Elsword, it seems that all of our powers and skills have been switched to everyone in the room. I have Aisha's, Aisha has mine, Raven has yours Elsword, you have Chung's, Chung has Raven's, Ara has Rena's, and Rena has Ara's powers and skills."

Eve answered to Elsword who was confused as everyone else. Everyone huddled together and made a circle.

"Allow me to explain." Said a strange voice from somewhere.

"WHO GOES THERE?! I WANT ANSWERS AS TO WHY WE ARE LIKE THIS!" Aisha demanded. A chuckle echoed throughout the room as a black portal appeared in the middle of the circle of everyone. Everyone backed up a bit, breaking the circle and watched as a person materialized before them. He had silvery shining hair that was standing up slightly and pointing to the right. He had a chain around his neck with like six locks around his neck. He had a metal face which covered most of his face except for his left eye that was shining yellow. He wore white gloves. He had a big black cloak on with black shoes. A small orange line went across his neck.

"Hiya~." He waved at the Elgang.

"Who the hell are you?" Elsword asked with a growl.

"Now now Elsword. Behave or I'll have to force you to have Rena's powers and outfit." He chuckled after saying it.

"How do you know my name and Rena's?" He asked while in confusion.

"I know everything about you guys. I've been watching you all for a long time ever since you defeated Wally~."

"What for?" Rena asked.

"Because I was bored. You guys looked like an interesting bunch so I kept watching you fight monster after monster, boss after boss, seeing you all achieve newer and powerful classes. But ever since you defeated Ran and saved Hamel. So I thought, 'What if they were to fight, not using their own powers but someone else's?' And that is why all of you have each other's armor. You can't switch back to your own armor and weapons btw." He rubbed his hands together.

"What what do you mean?!" Chung asked. "I still don't get it." The silver-haired man sighed.

"Aisha, try summoning your staff."

"I can't, I have no magic anymore..." Aisha answered sadly.

"Ok then Eve, you try using magic." He commanded. Eve nodded and looked at her hand. It suddenly was covered in flames. It quickly went out five seconds later.

"I get it now!" Chung said in amazement. "But how come I have Raven's nasod arm and Aisha is a nasod?"

"I can do anything! I'm the almighty Glaive!" He clapped and an echo sounded throughout the room. "I am the administrator of Time and Space."

"So um...can you change us back now please~?" Rena asked in a cutesy tone.

"Nice try Rena. That'll never work on me. I've been around for thousands of years and I know every trick there is to know. Now then." He coughed to clear his throat. "I've made you all like this so that I can test you."

"Test us..?" Elsword tilted his head.

"To see if you can beat my challenge by using different weapons, skills, and abilities while helping each other to defeat previous bosses that you have faced before." He earned himself a glare from each and every member of the Elgang. "Oh don't give me those faces. Do you wanna be stuck like this forever?" He asked the Elgang.

"We're sorry..." They muttered.

"Good children~. You have one minute to get your weapons so we can start the challenge~."

"WHAT?!" They asked while being surprised.

"59...58...57~." Glaive started counting down. They rushed to go find their weapons that was in thw room. Eve got Aisha's Elemental Master staff, Rena got Ara's spear, Raven got Elsword's Great sword, Elsword got Chung's destroyer, Chung got Raven's blade, Ara got Rena's bow, and finally Aisha got Eve's drones named Remy and Moby. "Collected them all I see?" The Elgang nodded. "Good~. You had ten seconds to spare." He chuckled loudly. He snapped his fingers and a small piece of bread, and a cup of water appeared in their hands. "Eat up then you start!" The Elgang quickly ate their bread and drank their water.

"Thanks Glaive I suppose..." Elsword said as he swallowed his bread and water.

"Well I wanna watch a GOOD show. Not a boring one~." He chuckled once more. He waited until everyone was finished. "AND NOW YOU ALL START!" He snapped his fingers. Everyone in the room dissappeared. They all landed down flat on their backs.

"Ow..." Elsword rubbed his head and rose from the ground. He looked all around himself and saw the others near him. Stars were surrounding him and the rest of the elgang. "Are we in space?" He asked himself. The others started groaning and rose from the ground and stood on their feet.

"Sorta." Glaive materialized in front of Elsword. "This is Henir's Time and Space! The challenge that only the greatest warriors can beat. You guys made the cut! Go through there to start so you can have your original powers back." We all stared at the large square that was covered in blue with white lines. "Break it and you start. Good luck!" He dissapeared without a trace. Elsword walked up to it and swung the destoyer at the square. A large white portal appeared in its place.

"Let's go guys!" Elsword walked in first followed by the rest. They dissapeared without a trace.

* * *

**Kiyo: AND FINISHED!**

**Elgang: O.O that was interesting..**

**Ara: *twirls in GA outfit* I could get used to this. :3**

**Rena: DON'T RIP IT! DX *twirls in YR outfit* I feel the same Ara. :3**

**Kiyo: So pleased R&R~! I wanna know what you all think! :3**


End file.
